spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man
: Looking for another article with the name Iron Man? Check out the Iron Man disambiguation page. Tony Stark is the C.E.O. of Stark Enterprises. Stark developed a suit of armor and became a superhero known as Iron Man. As Iron Man, Stark was the leader of Force Works and the Avengers. History Early life Later life Force Works vs. The Hand The lone wolf Armor Wars Return of the Mandarin The Avengers Iron Man was one of the founding members of the Avengers along with Thor, Hulk, Ant-Man, and Wasp. Iron Man was the leader of the Avengers. However, he later left the team for unknown reasons leaving Ant-Man in charge. Helping others Hulk Spider-Man =Carnage = When the New York City branch of Stark Enterprises developed a Inter-Dimensional Probe, which was capable of opening portals to other dimensions, a public demonstration for the device was held. Tony Stark, who was in Los Angeles, live-streamed to the press conference and explained to the audience what the Inter-Dimensional Probe was. However, the conference was attacked by Venom who wanted to steal the Probe so Baron Mordo could use it to free Dormammu from the Dark Dimension. Peter Parker, who was at the demonstration, quickly changed into his Spider-Man costume and attacked Venom and he was quickly joined by War Machine. However, Venom and Carnage managed to injure War Machine and steal the Inter-Dimensional Probe. Tony reappeared on the television screen and begged Spider-Man to take War Machine to the hospital. War Machine apologized to Tony for letting Venom and Carnage get away with the Inter-Dimensional Probe. However, Tony told War Machine not to worry about it and said that he was sending someone to finish the job. As Spider-Man asked who Tony Stark was sending War Machine answered Iron Man. When Tony Stark got to New York City he went to the Daily Bugle and talked to J. Jonah Jameson. Jameson blamed Stark for allowing Venom and Carnage to steal the Inter-Dimensional Probe and Tony told Jameson that he was a hack. Peter Parker at that moment was in the room taking pictures of Stark and Jameson. At that moment Venom broke in and started tearing up the place. Peter managed to sneak away and change into his Spider-Man costume and then attacked Venom. Stark was able to do the same and change into his Iron Man armor. As Venom was about to kill Spider-Man, Iron Man blasted Venom with a repulsor ray from his armor. However, Venom was able to escape. Iron Man and Spider-Man then decided to work together to find Venom and Carnage. Around this time Dr. Ashley Kafka was able to separate Eddie Brock from the symbiote. However, Carnage was able to kidnap Ashley Kafka. Spider-Man knew that they needed help finding Carnage so he and Iron Man went to Empire State University to ask Brock where Baron Mordo's lair was. However, Brock knew that Spider-Man and Iron Man wouldn't be able to fight Carnage, Baron Mordo, and Dormammu alone so he re-bonded to the symbiote once again turning himself into Venom despite Iron Man and Spider-Man's objections. Brock did this because he loved Ashley Kafka and wanted to save her. Venom then led Iron Man and Spider-Man to Mordo's lair. As Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Venom arrived at the lair they attacked Mordo and Carnage. Iron Man fought Baron Mordo while Spider-Man and Venom fought Carnage. Despite the heroes efforts Mordo used the Inter-Dimensional Probe to open a portal to the Dark Dimension which allowed Dormammu to come to Earth. Venom and Iron Man distracted Dormammu while Spider-Man adjusted the polarity of the Inter-Dimensional Probe. Spider-Man was able to use the Probe to send Dormammu back to the Dark Dimension. However, the portal didn't close Iron Man and Spider-Man then realized that Dormammu created a link between Carnage and the portal meaning the portal would only close if Carnage went through it. Venom sacrificed himself to send Carnage through the portal and in the process Venom went through it himself. With Carnage gone through the portal Spider-Man was able to use the probe to close said portal. Iron Man then smashed the Inter-Dimensional Probe to ensure that no one would ever be able to use it to bring another inhuman creature to Earth. Spider-Man told Iron Man that he shouldn't have destroyed the probe unaware that Iron Man was really Tony Stark. Iron Man then replied that if Tony Stark had a problem he could take it up with him. With Carnage and Dormammu defeated Iron Man returned to Los Angeles. =Secret Wars = Avengers : Add information on on the episode, Shooting Stars from Avengers: United They Stand. Sometime later Iron Man rejoined the Avengers and co-lead the team with Captain America who had been released from the vortex. Iron Man, the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four acted as disaster relief when New York City was struck by various natural disasters. Alternate timeline Armor It is show in Iron Man: The Animated Series that Tony Stark has hundreds of Iron Man suits as seen in his Hall of Armor. However, the ones listed above are the armored suits prominently featured in the series. In the comics His full name is Anthony Edward Stark. It was changed to Anthony B. Stark in the Marvel Animated Universe. In 2016 it was revealed that Tony Stark's real parents were actually two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents named Amanda Armstrong and Jude. Tony's father, Jude, was later revealed to be a double agent working for HYDRA. Jude attempted to get Amanda to join him. However, Amanda killed Jude by stabbing him in the neck with a pair of scissors. Shocked by this development Amanda gave up her baby and he was adopted by Howard and Maria Stark. In the comics the shrapnel was lodged near Tony Stark's heart. This was changed in the cartoon to where the shrapnel was lodged near his spine. Additionally, Tony Stark was abducted by a war lord named Wong-Chu while in Vietnam. This was changed in Iron Man: The Animated Series to where Tony Stark was kidnapped by the Mandarin instead. The man that helped Tony Stark build his first suit of armor was named Ho Yinsen, not Wellington Yinsen. The first armor Tony built while captured by Wong-Chu was gray and roughly put together using scrap metal. In Iron Man: The Animated Series, Tony's first armor was painted red and yellow like all his other armors. A woman named Pepper Potts was Tony Stark's secretary. For several years Tony and Pepper had an on-again, off-again relationship. A man named Happy Hogan was hired as Stark's body guard. However, Hogan quit working for Tony Stark after he learned Stark was Iron Man because Iron Man didn't need a body guard. Neither Pepper Potts or Happy Hogan appeared in the Marvel Animated Universe. Tony Stark later became an alcoholic but eventually recovered. Justin Hammer stole Tony Stark's technology and sold it to various criminals. Iron Man then hunted down both heroes and villains that had his stolen technology and disabled it. This story arc is called The Armor Wars which was adapted into a two part episode of Iron Man: The Animated Series. Iron Man has been a member of the the Avengers, Force Works, the Illuminati, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Tony Stark was trained in hand to hand combat by Captain America. To save the life of a mere dog Tony Stark revealed to the world that he was Iron Man. With his double identity now public Under-Secretary of Acquisitions, Sonny Birch, realized that Tony Stark had committed fraud every time by lying to Congress about him being Iron Man. To stop the government from taking his technology Tony Stark used all of his power and influence to become the United State's Secretary of Defense. A criminal called Mallen injected himself with a formula called Extremis which gave him super human strength, speed and the ability to breath fire. Mallen then went on a killing spree. To stop Mallen, Tony Stark had a scientist named Maya Hansen inject him with a modified version of the Extremis formula. This modified version of Extremis allowed Tony Stark to mentally communicate with technology and mentally control his armor. Mllen made his way to Washington D.C. intending to kill several politicians and leaders of America. Iron Man fought Mallen and defeated him. However, Mallen refused to give up which forced Iron Man to kill Mallen by blowing off his head with his repulsor ray. When the New Warriors fought the supervillain Nitro, Nitro exploded and killed most of the New Warriors and hundreds of civilians in Stamford. This led the government to create the Superhero Registration Act. Many heroes, particularly the Avengers, found themselves divided over the fact. Iron Man believed that government control of superheroes was a good thing while Captain America believed that the government should not be allowed to dictate their lives. There were heroes on both sides. Several heroes were divided siding with either Iron Man or Captain America. The two factions of heroes then went to war with each other. During the final battle Vision disabled Iron Man's armor which made him evenly matched with Captain America. Captain America beat Iron Man. However, Captain America realized he had caused damage to the general population and surrendered. Captain America was then arrested and placed in prison. When Captain America was about to stand trial for his crimes Crossbones, on orders from the Red Skull, shot Captain America in the head and killed him. However, Captain America was later resurrected due to time travel. Appearances 'Iron Man: The Animated Series' *And the Sea Shall Give Up It's Dead *Rejoice! I Am Ultimo, Thy Deliverer *Data In, Chaos Out *Silence My Companion, Death My Destination *The Grim Reaper Wears a Teflon Coat *Enemy Without, Enemy Within *The Origin of the Mandarin *The Defection of Hawkeye *Iron Man to the Second Power, Part One *Iron Man to the Second Power, Part Two *The Origin of Iron Man, Part One *The Origin of Iron Man, Part Two *The Wedding of Iron Man *The Beast Within *Fire and Rain *Cell of Iron *Not Far From the Tree *Beauty Knows No Pain *Iron Man, On the Inside *Distant Boundaries *The Armor Wars, Part One *The Armor Wars, Part Two *Empowered *Hulk Buster *Hands of the Mandarin, Part One *Hands of the Mandarin, Part Two 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *One Man's Worth, Part I 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Silver Surfer and the Return of Galactus (Appears on a television screen) *To Battle the Living Planet *Doomsday 'The Incredible Hulk' *Helping Hand, Iron Fist *Mind Over Anti-Matter (As a plush toy) 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Spot *Venom Returns *Carnage 'Avengers: United They Stand' *Avengers Assemble, Part I (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers conference room) *Avengers Assemble, Part II (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers conference room) *Shooting Stars *Egg-streme Vengeance (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers conference room) 'X-Men '92' *X-Men '92 #6: Lilapalooza (As a photograph) Trivia *Iron Man was voiced by two different actors in the Marvel Animated Universe. :*Robert Hays voiced Iron Man in Iron Man: The Animated Series, The Incredible Hulk, and Spider-Man: The Animated Series. :*Francis Diakowsky voiced Iron Man in Avengers: United They Stand. ::*Iron Man was unvoiced in X-Men: The Animated Series and Fantastic Four: The Animated Series. *The toy line for Iron Man: The Animated Series released two Iron Man action figures with armored suits that were not used in the series. :*One of the action figures was the Arctic Armor. :*Another armor was the Hologram Armor. ::*Even though Iron Man did not use the Hologram Armor in Iron Man: The Animated Series, the Hologram Armor could briefly be seen in the Hall of Armor in the episode, The Origin of the Mandarin. :*Iron Man did use the Stealth Armor in Iron Man: The Animated Series. However, the Stealth Armor action figure had a different design then it did in Iron Man: The Animated Series. Category:Heroes Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Stark Enterprises staff Category:Secret Warriors members Category:Articles in need of expansion